


Negative Irrational Multiplication

by riminal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Severus Snape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: Title: Negative Irrational MultiplicationAuthor:  florahart配对：HPSS。罗恩和赫敏均有着各自的婚姻（异性婚姻，但并不与对方）。文中含蓄的暗示了哈利曾经跟女性有过不止一次的性关系，不过没有具体描写。分级: NC17, eventually.警告：男男生子（没有细致描写），有虐但是HE，哈利各种爆粗口；校对：狐狸译者注：乔治/赫敏，罗恩/达芙妮；翻译已完结，搬运顺便修文。Prompt: 哈利和西弗勒斯结婚了，但他们的婚姻以一种十分糟糕的状态结束。两人直到对方的健康遭到威胁的时候才意识到他仍爱着他的前夫。Summary: 当哈利收到一封来自麻瓜邮局的、写着他是一个身处加拿大的小孩的父亲的信的时候，他不知道自己该怎么想，但这着实让他愤怒。而当他发现这其中涉及到魔法和他的前夫的时候，无论恼怒与否，他知道他都必须私下里去解决这件事了。原文：http://www.shadowess.com/snarryathon/NegativeIrrational.html授权：I'm not sure how well the dialog would translate, honestly, but I guess if you want? Link to the original, please.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Negative Irrational Multiplication](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/516479) by florahart. 

桌上的喇叭声越发尖锐，直到它刺耳到连窗户都跟着震动起来的时候，哈利才伸手拿起徽章按下：“滚！”

彼端的沉默延续了良久，但却没有久到能够终止这个通话的地步。在这一刻，哈利真切地希望他能挂掉这次通话并且对方不会再次马上拨回来。不管怎样，给这个魔法感应器上加上这该死的玩意到底是谁的主意？他妈的根本就没有办法阻止——它们只会嗡嗡嗡嗡地乱叫，一秒不停地疯狂提高音量，直到你毫无选择地回应它们——不管你多不情愿！

哦不，那样的说法还不够确切：  
这和你去厕所单独地待在一个房间里时的感觉完全不同——后者的话，如果有人叫唤可以传达出“此人不在”的讯息，但如果你在厕所里，你在里面的话，你就无处可躲，也不能拒绝回答这该死的东西。

他不得不考虑让它休息一段时间或者停止这个功能，当然这不是它的发明者所希望的事，但他该死的是个傲罗，他了解她，从他十一岁的时候开始，她只是需要认识到有时侯一个男人也需要休息。

以上种种念头在有人开口之前快速地划过他的脑海。当然，那当然是赫敏本人，这个嗡嗡直鸣、尖叫刺耳、以折磨人为己任的传讯盒里那个该死的魔法传感器的发明者！

“哈利，我希望你能明白一个事实，这并不是来自预言家日报或者魔法部的某个人，或者——我不太清楚——米勒娃的电话。”

“赫敏，我现在没有心情说话。我真的有股强烈的冲动把这个该死的传讯盒从桌子上扯下来然后一把火烧掉，管他妈的后果！”  
“……好吧。我想提醒你我们在今天下午本该有个会议……”  
“赫敏，老实说，那时间很糟糕。别再打回来了。”哈利松开摁在按钮上的手指，按下退出的旋钮。细微的声音从突出的喇叭那传出——就像旧式的的麻瓜留声机，只是更微小些，然后传讯器撤回到桌子的角落。

但是两分钟不到，它又冒了出来并开始嗡嗡作响。

哈利死死地瞪着它，想着如果给这东西施加诅咒的话有没有可能成功。他考虑着如果现在马上起身去厕所是否会有所帮助——该死的为什么在过去的两分钟里他从没想过这个？老天啊，他真的需要学会怎么把思考的侧重点分个先后，但对于制定一个解决计划而言，现在显然是个糟糕的时刻。

他用力的摁下按钮。“赫敏，我很认真的在说……”

“我可不是赫敏。”徽章里传来回应。

“乔治。这好多了。去让你那可恶的老婆修理好这些该死的东西，好让别人在他需要的时候能够有那么一会儿的清净，至少——老天啊。”

“我知道，但是这次的会议真的很重要，”他说道，“我现在在这儿只是为了报个信，趁她因为你今晚的缺席而打开了飞路网的联通的时候。这意味着她已经在路上，同样意味着你可能会想找其他什么地方呆着了。你知道她的。”

“Shit。你估计我还有多少时间？”

“二十秒，最多了。”乔治的声音听上去他对事情的发展带着异常的兴奋。

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.别以为我不知道你和她一样也插手了这些该死的事。”

“不全是。只有材料方面，当然，还有通常意义上的鼓励。不过我为什么要创造这样一个每五分钟就要惹恼它的使用者一次的东西呢？更别说那糟糕的销售量。另外补充一句，我实在想不出你们这些人是怎么在人们每隔一分半钟就呼叫一次的情况下把每件事都做好的。我还是喜欢销售那些让人不会一听到店名就感到愤怒的产品。”

“是的，就是这样。Well，也许你能说服她让它们停止作用。”

“希望如此。”

哈利叹息着按下旋钮。在赫敏到达这儿弄清他到底出了什么事之前，他没有任何办法可以让自己顺利地逃走，同样的，他也没有任何办法可以逃避回答为什么他会对着他的传讯盒说“滚”的问题。所以他一点儿也没试图去掩藏那封半小时前他第一次阅读的信件。事实上，在赫敏进门的时候，他就把被他攥的皱巴巴的信展开摊平，然后伸手递了出去。

赫敏挑起眉，却还是接过了它，迅速地浏览了一遍。当她看到关键处的时候，很显然，她的眉毛上扬地几乎要飞出前额了，只因她同时抬头的姿势而堪堪停留在脸上。

“哈利！”  
“恩。”  
“好吧，我想这正好解释了你有些暴躁的原因。”  
“有些暴躁。没错，因为我在给那些疯子回应的时候已经保持了完美的自制力！那些——该死的是哪儿的？努勒维特？他妈的哪里是努勒维特？——的疯子！出于某些愚蠢的理由把我登记为她那个该死的小孩的父亲，然后，自己飞快地逃开而把他丢在了看护所，让他们来联系我。他妈的！这！算！什么！”

赫敏抿起嘴，“努勒维特，根据在案的记录看，那是加拿大最新的省市。它过去曾经是……你眼神在发愣。那完全就是个乡村，其中的大多数人都是土著居民，而那样的偏僻地方竟然也有人把你当做英雄看待，尤其是这封信还是来自麻瓜办公室——他们怎么会知道你的？”

“是的，麻瓜邮局；我也不知道。我留下了*消失柜*，这样达利在他需要的时候就可以跟我联系，但是几乎没有人知道。它能送来任何东西，但之前我从没见它这样做过。这相当让人意外。”

“这更出乎意料了。”  
“再奇怪的事情都发生了。我的意思是，说真的，我们正在讨论的是我的生活。”  
“重点是，”她再次看了眼信纸，“你跟他们联系过了吗？”  
“不，我忙着在想我有没有可能有一年摆脱这该死的戏剧性（的生活）。”  
“Well，你已经拥有它了。西弗勒斯已经走了，唔，十四个月？”  
“是的，因为那段时间里没有戏剧性的事情发生。没有女巫、 男巫、他们的母亲、或是他们的宠物兔子们都来敲着我的门试图帮助我熬过我失败的婚姻，一半的时间里他们完全无视了他们怎么能够抱着对我而言完全错误的方式来让试图让我获得些许安慰这类小问题，即便我对此有兴趣而事实并非如此，这意味着这一切可不仅仅是戏剧性，还是毫无用处的戏剧性。天啊！”

赫敏，该诅咒的她，轻声笑了起来。“没错，但是听你这么说，在他离开之前，他是你所有悲惨的源头。”

“你什么也没有听我说，赫敏。那个男人不可能有两分钟时间不侮辱我的，也许你以为我娶了他而他嫁给了我这一事实会让他对我的侮辱减少一些，但是不，在过去的两个月里那甚至变本加厉了。”

“他就是那样的人，哈利。他一直都是那样的人，哪怕当你，啊哈，热烈的追求他的时候——”  
“F**king，就像你说的，该死的他走了，所以那已经不能说是恋爱关系了。”  
“不说那个了。不管怎样，我假设你们偶尔才会交流，在你们做爱的时候，不然他怎么会求婚的呢？”  
“我不认为我需要听你关于我性生活的假设。而且，谁说他是求婚的那个的？”  
“是你提起话题的，好吧，难道不是他？”  
“管它是什么。他求婚了，我答应了，我们结婚了，然后一年多前他戏剧化的走了，把我丢在这里；很显然他对永远的看法就是‘直到我厌倦’。无论如何，那都是过去的事了。既然你在这里了，就把那个该死的传讯盒给我拿走。”  
赫敏摇了摇头。“想也别想。否则我怎么能知道你需要帮助？”  
“我不需要。”  
“唔，如果你不介意我的迟钝……”  
“哦，不，你很少迟钝，而现在就是这样一个时刻。”  
“是的，那么，如果你不介意——这显然是废话：每当这个世界变得让你无法接受的时候，你总是选择把自己蜷缩起来。那场战争之后更是如此。有时候你确实需要帮助，哈利，而这种情况发生的时候，我却永远不知道。如果没有那个传讯盒，你就会为这件事想上一下午，然后是一晚上，于是你就会去买醉，然后什么事情都不会得到解决。”  
“有什么可解决的？我从来没有干过让任何一个女人受孕的事，不管她是好女人或是坏女人，来自努勒维特或者别的什么地方——好吧，不是从来没有，但肯定不是最近，至少没近到能有一个被称为婴儿的产物——更别提那还是个麻瓜。即便我那么做了，我也不觉得我会对一个我不知道他存在的小孩产生任何责任感。”

赫敏不满地皱起眉，这个皱眉摆明了她在等着哈利发现自己做法上的错误，但那只更加激怒了他。几秒钟后，她开了口。  
“哈利，你真是个傻瓜。”  
“很好，你是第三个人这么跟我说了。”  
“那两个人是谁？”  
“罗恩，和……事实上，那就是全部。”  
“和西弗勒斯，对吗。”  
“不再是了。在他消失的时候他就不再是了。”  
“哦，好吧，我确信他没想到这个。不然他怎么会选择不去继续拥有这个美好的特权呢？”  
“Fuck you。” 

赫敏又一次皱起了眉。这次是因为被fuck这个词惹恼。  
“瞧，无论你同不同意你对此负有责任，都有一个婴儿正需要些什么，而不管你觉得有没有那个可能，他的出生证明书上显然写着你是他的父亲。你当然看过那本证明。他是个婴儿，哈利。你知道当一个婴儿不被人需要的时候会发生什么。”

哈利猛的闭紧嘴巴，沉默了几秒。“我有些恨你指出那个了。”  
“但我爱你。而且你已经想到了，不然你的心情不会像现在这样糟糕。我的意思是，你知道这件事的后果。我亲爱的，否则你不会允许自己陷入这样的情绪。我说的对吗？

“Fuck. Fuck，是的，没错。见鬼的我到底要怎么做才能有一个规律、普通、正常、平淡、低调的生活？如果非要找一个替罪羊，我确信阿不福思一定知道谁才是那个合适的家伙。”

赫敏轻笑，“也许没什么比那更戏剧化了。现在，你是要我给他们打电话呢，还是你自己来？”  
“那边是什么时间了？”  
她看了眼自己的表。“刚过九点。他们的办公室可能已经开门了，除非……”她再次看了看信纸，“我差不多能肯定伊卡卢伊特是较多人口的聚集中心之一，所以我猜他们有个现行办公室，如果是更小些的地方的话……”  
“再好不过了。话说，为什么你该死地连加拿大一个由土著构成的乡村的人口数据都要放进脑子里？”  
“我没有特地去记它。我只是读到过，它们被写入档案的时间没有多久。如果我的记忆没错的话——”  
“可能性：高极了。”  
“正如我说的，如果我的记忆没错，伊卡卢伊特也曾经有一个英文名称。唔，Fro…什么的[1]。”

哈利皱紧了眉。“事实上，可能性高的可怕。老实说你的记忆什么时候出错过？等等，弗罗比舍?就像维多利亚那样？[2]”  
“什么？哦，没错。事实上，就是那样。”  
“妈的。”  
“那么我重复问一遍，你是要我给他们打电话，还是你自己来？”  
“我来。”  
赫敏召来哈利的斗篷，把它举到他面前，“好极了，我会和你一起去。”  
“不，我不这么认为。”  
“什么？你必须这么做。”  
“是，我知道。当西弗勒斯离开的时候，他的确说了些话，但在那时看来毫无意义，因为我完全想不出他想找弗罗比舍一家做什么。”  
赫敏眨眨眼，“哦。喔！你以为那是……等等，那跟这些事有什么关系？”  
“我不知道。我甚至不知道该把它当做什么。也许这只是个精心准备的玩笑。”  
“哈利，”等哈利抬起头看着她的时候，赫敏才继续说道，“如果这件事跟他有所联系的话，要知道我们在说的可是西弗勒斯•斯内普。现实的玩笑看起来不大可能。”

哈利叹了口气。大部分情况下赫敏都是对的，但他想不出其他的解释了，如果西弗勒斯真的参与其中的话。也许那只是个巧合。  
他的一生中总得至少有一次巧合，不是吗？哈利一直等到赫敏走到门口，他才补充道：“唔，我为我的用词、和其他所有的事而感到抱歉。”  
“我想我会体谅的。”  
“幸好，你除了是能够称呼我为傻瓜的几个人之一以外，也是我真正需要的那些人中的一个。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]伊卡卢伊特: 弗罗比舍贝的现称。  
[2]像维多利亚那样：指的是以人名作为一个乡镇的名字，哈利之前以为SS提到这个名词是指人。


	2. Chapter Two

当哈利和一位知道事情始末的政府官员取得联系的时候，伦敦这边已经是晚餐时分了。如果要说这期间发生了什么，那就是他的心情已经在等待中变得愈发糟糕。考虑到使用麻瓜公用电话来讨论这件事实在有些站不住脚，他最终还是留在了他的办公室来做这件事——不管怎么说，赫敏仍是选择让他独自来面对这件事——幸好如此，否则连续四个小时都要看着她来回踱步一定会彻底让他陷入扭曲的。  
事况本身并非没有任何进展。  
电话彼端的那个男人说话始终结结巴巴的——并不是因为他的母语不是英语的缘故，虽然哈利觉得他听起来更像法国人，而是出于另外一些让人感觉别扭的原因。

二十分钟之后，哈利终于发现是什么在困扰着他：这男人正处在某个魔法的影响力之下，正是这个魔法限制了他所能说的[3]。一定是这样，他曾经见过这种情况。然而这一点和与此相关的其他事一样都令人担心。他必须得去调查一下这方面的东西——即使那对现状毫无帮助。  
于是他深吸了口气，说道：“瞧，我能去你办公室和你当面讨论下这件事吗？半个小时内我就能到。”  
“波特先生，你不是在海外吗，而且——”  
“哦，不，我在……啊，我在你附近的池塘那边。我会用我的手机打给你。”说这话的时候哈利的眼睛转了转，但这至少有一部分是真的，“半小时，可以吗？”  
“我……明白了。好吧，我会让Marie去接你。”  
“我马上就到。”哈利挂断电话，并把它恢复成原形——一只鞋子，然后草草地翻阅了他桌上那一摞的文件。如他所想，没什么事是不能等的，至少在明天之前。虽然说起来今天已经过去了一个小时，不过无所谓。他需要给自己拿到一个国际用的门钥匙——仅此一次，他得为些有价值的东西去使用他那该死的名头——然后摆平这件事情。  
他会在早上回来，最迟。

他按下传讯盒上的按钮，清晰无误地说出赫敏的名字及部门。尽管现在已经过了六点，但她很可能仍在办公室。当她回复（立即地）的时候，他说道：“我预期能在半小时内见到他们，好吧，二十八分钟。”  
“哈利，努勒维特在加拿大。”  
“我知道。我需要一个门钥匙。你觉得谁最可能能帮得上忙，Walters？”  
“哈利，那很荒唐。你不能——”  
“Well，我不能幻影移形到那。那离格林兰太远了。另外，我不是很确定Ipawhatsis到底在哪。”  
赫敏叹了口气，“等一下。旅游管理部门的Tricia欠我一个人情。我会马上打回给你。”  
“谢谢。我欠你一次。”  
“哈利，你欠我不下一百次了。”她关闭了连接。

哈利站起来胡乱把脚塞进那只他曾经用作电话的鞋子。他得记着告诉乔治这上面的魔法甚至能用于国际通话，乃至在魔法部那复杂的防护阵中也能使用——真够印象深刻的。他弯下腰系上鞋带，然后坐了回去。

在等候赫敏再次和他联系的这段时间里，他需要为这次传送拾掇好几样东西，其中大部分都是他的思绪。

他闭上眼花了几分钟时间回想五年前他们在培训中不断灌输给他的深刻在他脑子里的一系列训练。确切的说，那并不是什么提高记忆力的练习；它们更倾向于提高以某种有条理的方式对事情进行回想和解释的能力。他有种感觉，无论如何，他都将需要他所能召集起来的每一丝平静。

传讯盒发出嗡嗡的声音，哈利睁开眼睛，按下了按钮。“赫敏？”  
“她正在路上。”乔治说道。  
“什么？这个时间你在那儿做什么？你说的‘在路上’又是什么意思？她应该只是——”  
“你见识过她的，对吧？她绝不会让你独自一人匆匆踏上可怕的国际冒险之旅，难道不是吗？”  
哈利皱起眉。“她没告诉你这场冒险的性质，对吗？”  
“当然没有！她和我有一个长期的协议。她不会告诉我，然后一有机会，啊哈，我就能从她那套出话来。”  
“天哪。你是怎么——等等，我一点也不想知道你是用了什么越轨的方法能让她说漏嘴。哦！为什么你要告诉我那个？”  
他差不多能听到对方耸肩的声音了：“我还没来得及剥光她——哦，闭嘴，我知道你之前不止一次地见过女孩的裸体了，而你竟然还没有因此死翘翘[4]。”  
“是的，我年轻力壮。而这并意味着我需要那样看待赫敏。”  
“无论如何，这就是我为什么在这个时候出现在这里的原因。我回来看看她还要留多久。但是不，我并不知道（这场冒险的性质）。她看起来很担心，所以我推断这可能是件私事。看来当她回来的时候我不得不好好努力了。”  
哈利抱怨着：“为什么我要继续跟一个我讨厌的人联系？是的没错，这可是件私事。”  
“她大概会在两分钟之后到达。有个地方她需要停一停。”  
“停一停？”  
“晚安，哈利。”在哈利进一步发问之前，乔治就断开了连接，同时他肯定立刻逃离了那个房间——因为这个该死的传讯盒拒绝重新开启。

当赫敏拖着罗恩到达的时候，哈利依旧没有停止咒骂。  
“你的意思不可能是说都去吧。而且罗恩，老实说，你应该和你的老婆一起在巴黎享受一个没有孩子打扰的假期。”  
“她知道傲罗紧急情况的。我们总是一起出发，伙计，”罗恩说着，随意的耸了耸肩，“我们要去哪儿，而且，为什么赫敏这么肯定你需要我们？”  
“我不知道为什么赫敏那么确定我需要你们，而我要去努勒维特。”  
“在加拿大？”  
“是的，你怎么知道那在哪？”  
罗恩眨了眨眼睛。“因为今年那些皮洛巴特的鹈鹕们应该会在加拿大杯上飞一场，而且加拿大将要主办下一届的魁地奇世界杯！”  
“哦，对。等等，他们在努勒维特？”  
“不，但那时候我正为旅游安排而翻看地图——”   
“男孩们。”赫敏举起一卷简单的卷筒纸。“这是张地图，但它同时也是一个门钥匙。看起来简单。它将在三分钟之后被激活，所以我们应当到魔法部监察系统构不成问题的某个地方去。”  
哈利叹了口气。三分钟远不足以改变她的念头，而如果她要去的话，罗恩也会去，因为不管这期间他们中的两个之间发生了什么事，他都必须坚持他的誓言——他再也不会不在他们身边，除非他死去，而这显然依旧有效。哈利用斗篷把自己包裹起来，跟着两人走到大厅，通过南边的飞路网来到罗恩在康沃尔郡的房子——他的房子受到的监察最少。他们用剩余的三十秒走到房子外面，然后所有人一起抓住了卷轴。

带着胃痛和些许宿醉的后遗症，他们着陆在某个村庄郊区一片有着稀稀疏疏的灌木丛的土地上。哈利看了看四周。“这是——”  
“我们在这里。”赫敏铺开地图查看。  
“你说真的？另外，这真他妈的冷。”哈利说道。  
“当然是真的。确切地说，我们在离你常去的地方往北相当远的地方。这是这个州里——或者地区，无论是什么——最大的城市。事实上，它可能是这整个国家内最大的一个——它是首都，还有什么貌似占总人口百分之十五之类的。”  
哈利皱了皱他的鼻子。“这州可真小，然后？”  
这回罗恩摇了摇头，解释道。“至少他们有大量的空间来当球场了，可惜这里的小孩大多都玩其他的游戏，类似魁地奇只不过是调整成为了冰上的。”他抖了抖身子，“那很怪，还有把物体从冰下的水中召唤出来，从而——算了。总之，努勒维特有墨西哥或是别的什么地方那么大。”  
“天啊。”哈利的脸皱的更厉害了，他试着想象墨西哥有多大。总之有英国大小的五、六倍。  
“我理解。”罗恩开始说些其他的什么，大概关于魁地奇或者冰上魁地奇，但是赫敏举起了一只手。  
“让我们推迟这些魁地奇谈论吧，直到哈利会谈结束。”  
“哦，好吧。”罗恩耸肩，“那我们走吧。”他从赫敏身旁擦身过去，赫敏勾走哈利放在手肘附近的斗篷，跟在他后面。

“难道我们真的要一起出现在那个可怜人面前吗？”  
赫敏在一旁瞥了眼哈利，“我假设你期待在他脑子里搜出些什么？”  
“也许。当我不得不那么做的时候。”  
“好吧。那么我们将需要一个反应敏捷的人去放风，”她一边说明着，一边指着罗恩，“以及另一个对制造、改变记忆的魔法富有经验的人。”  
“听上去有些奇怪，我们三个用了多久变成拥有互补技能的，你知道吗？”  
“不过是运气。”  
哈利叹了口气。“是的，是运气。至少对我来说；我想你们两个本来该有一个相对不那么刺激的生活。”  
罗恩在他肩膀上头哼了声。“是啊。她之所以会嫁给稳重沉默的老乔治并在专利合作处谋到一份工作都应归于她人生中有了太多刺激的事。”  
“关于刺激这一点，我敢说你和达芙妮也一样。”赫敏争辩着。哈利低声地笑了。

这是他们间另一个有所分歧并不曾间断的老话题——在进行了十年之后的现在已有所好转。而某种程度上来说，这个熟悉的话题，可能比其他任何东西都更能给他安慰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3]魔法限制了他能说的：后文会提到，SS给那人施了一个魔法，好让他在特定时间之前不会告诉哈利这件事，但那个魔法失效了。所以哈利提前知道了自己有个孩子。  
[4] and you didn't die of the experience  
而你竟还没有因此精尽人亡


	3. Chapter Three

当他们三个离开儿童福利办事处的时候，所有人都保持着沉默。

虽然办事处的人说的故事没什么可怀疑的地方，但在很大程度上它依旧令人难以置信。  
首先，是那个不可能存在的婴儿。这个婴儿显然、毫无争议、是哈利的。无论是办事处的人自己所述的，还是哈利撬开他的脑子所得到的信息都同样表明了这一点。  
然后，是滥用魔法的问题，即使哈利已经不得不修改了那个家伙的记忆也没法亡羊补牢。  
再其次，就是斯内普的问题了。  
他们快步离开办事处，走出大楼，看着街道的前后。哈利耸耸肩，挑了一个方向。在他们试着讨论这一问题之前，他希望能有个不错的开头。  
最终，他们找到了一个小公园。哈利和赫敏紧挨着坐在一张长凳上，罗恩站了会儿，之后就在长凳后面踱起步来。赫敏四下看了看，然后捡起一小撮树叶，把它们变形为更有用的几件外套——加拿大实在太冷了。

哈利试着理清这场谈话究竟该从哪里开始。

“所以，我假设你们没考虑过怀孕的事。”过了一会儿，赫敏说道。  
“我都不知道这事能发生，更别说考虑这个的可能性了。”哈利说，“靠！”  
“就是，”罗恩附和着，“我是说，你和斯内普……这真让人有点毛骨耸然。”  
“瞧，我知道你不喜欢我们的关系，而且我知道我对孩子或是其他什么的完全没有感情。但如果你不把一个孩子看作是一件毛骨耸然的事，那也不会要我的命。”  
“抱歉，我的意思是，额，事实上我也不是很确定我是什么意思。总之不是那样。这整件事都太疯狂，太意外了。不管怎么说，那都太让人惊讶了。”

赫敏探过身去，回头看着哈利的脸，“所以，你确定那是你的孩子。也就是说，那个男人的记忆——”  
“我很肯定。有些事情——”哈利盯着地面，“我想不通究竟他妈的为什么他什么也不说，无论是什么时候，或为什么他……Shit。我他妈比来这儿之前更混乱了，这太荒谬了。”

罗恩走到长凳前，就那么待着，直到哈利抬起头来看他。“好吧，我猜我们现在要去接来那个孩子，然后？”  
“没错，我并没有真的打算把他留给麻瓜抚养，在他……怎么说来着，百分之九十以上的几率他会卷入魔法——”  
“是啊，那是明摆的事，但我的意思是，相比而言，你对斯内普又做了什么。”  
“我能对他做什么？他显然不想我知道这个。甚至都不想应付一下我。”  
“我不认为那是真的，哈利。”赫敏皱起了眉。  
“操他妈的蛋。这孩子有八个月大了而他从来没有费心来告诉我一声？你知道我是一个孤儿吗？你知道没有我自己的孩子这整个问题困扰了我多久吗？你知道事实上他从开始就不曾真正喜欢过孩子吗？你知道——也许就是因为他知道，对，他知道什么时候他会离开！他显然也知道这事甚至是有可能发生的，而他从来没有费心去解释过！混蛋！”[5]  
“我想这其中是有些问题，但他没必要做这么一件见鬼的事，他没必要告诉那个办事处的人这件事，也没必要把你登记为孩子的父亲和联系人。”  
“我就想知道他到底有什么目的，那个爱操纵人的混蛋。”

“很明显，什么目的也没有。如果他真的在这里的医院，他能有什么目的？你觉得他是假装患了什么可怕的疾病来迫使你跟在他后面？”  
“如果我他妈知道就好了。” 

赫敏的嘴唇就如她想的那样扭曲了，“这可能是因为，我想，他当然不能掌控所有情形。但我无法想象他是故意逼迫你过来。”  
罗恩用鼻子哼了声，被赫敏瞪了一眼，“我真诚地希望，不是那样。”  
“哦，不，或者就是那样的。考虑到这一切。”哈利阴郁地说。  
“还有，”赫敏继续说着，“他总是那样敏感，你知道的，对被爱以及诸如此类的事。为什么他要离开，还要冒着你可能不愿意追随这个古怪的线索的风险？如果你不来这里，那会变得很糟糕。”  
“没错。”哈利咬紧了牙关。  
“所以他一定是真的病得很重。”

罗恩举起手挥了挥，“好吧，不管情况如何，在我们计划怎么让斯内普摆脱那个医院然后带他回家之前，我想我们得先计划好该怎么处理这个小孩。”  
哈利眼神闪烁了下，“我为什么要带他回家。”  
罗恩看着哈利的眼神好似他的脑子突然变成了一块木头——还是特别厚的那块，“因为你想要孩子，而你做不到故意把孩子从他唯一的双亲身边分开。还有，不管斯内普生了什么病，就那个人说的看来，他（的病情）让巫医们或者——他是怎么说的来着，那些、什么什么学家？——都疑惑了这一点看来，难道它看起来不是，恩，可能是一个魔法方面的疾病吗？我可不想在加拿大魔法部里走迷宫玩，你呢？”  
哈利皱起眉头。“操，妈的！你说出了重点而我甚至不想同意——我恨这个。”  
赫敏摇了摇头，“ 但是另一方面，这正是多一个人考虑同一情况的价值所在。你必须要有所选择，对吗？”  
“比如？”  
“比如去看看斯内普然后弄清楚他会病得这么严重的原因。也许那是我们能在当地解决的。”  
“因为他肯定从来没有尝试过要自己解决这个问题，在他带着婴儿去办事处然后把自己送进医院之前。”哈利说着，翻了个白眼。  
“是的，但首先，他病了，可能是疾病阻碍了他那么做；另外，他还得照看一个婴儿。那可能使他没法有效地处理这种情况。”  
“而在这样考验人的时刻里他从来没有一次想到过试着直接联系我——或联系任何一个可以暂时照料一个有魔力的婴儿的人好让自己腾出手来？”哈利摇了摇头，“我们只用带着那个婴儿离开。就算斯内普快死了又怎么样？带着婴儿去看他然后在他快死的时候再惹他不爽一次又能有多大帮助？”  
赫敏抿起嘴，“好吧，我想我们还是得从斯内普开始。”  
“靠。我不想见他。”  
“我可以去看他。”赫敏说。  
“如果他没法说话了怎么办？”  
“哦，对。我们也许还需要一个摄魂取念。我想现在这个时间让你试着再教我一次可能有些糟糕。”  
“我怀疑我是否抓住了要点。”  
“那你找到对付他的关键了吗？”  
“没，但我会想出些法子来的。”哈利站起来，搓了搓冻僵的手指，“我想就算再耽搁下去也没有意义。”  
“你想要先去看看那个孩子吗？“罗恩问道。  
“不。”哈利像赫敏之前做的那样环视了四周一圈，然后抽出魔杖握在手中，施放了一个指路咒。

医院在小镇的南端，当哈利转向那个方向的时候，他就能够从他们现在的位置看到它。医院很小——以镇子的规模而言那大小并不让人吃惊——他们只能从附近楼房边缘的标记上辨认出来。  
好吧，机不可失。  
“跟我来，”他说道，“他在这边。赫敏，你先和他谈。”  
“没错，因为他会跟我说任何私人的话题。”赫敏扭过头扫了他一眼，走在了哈利前面，“我们会想出解决办法的，哈利。我们会帮你，不管你需不需要。”  
“我明白。但是上帝啊，在这，多少来着，八小时？这段时间里，我已经知道了我的前夫不仅离开了我，还有了一个我应该知道但我完全不知道这有可能的——我们的孩子；没有告诉我他病了，也没有告诉我这样一个婴儿意味着什么——尽管这问题很明显而且无法避免；知道了对于让我的孩子离开他的父亲——哦顺便一提，还可能是快要死了的父亲——这事儿我该有什么感想。如果我还没法想出或是不能问到如何获取一些我需要的该死的线索的方法的话，那可真是抱歉了。”

赫敏开口想说些什么，但是罗恩打断了她，“老实说，哈利，哪怕你确实不知道该怎么做也不需要亲自去问。就像赫敏说的，我们会解决它的。她会很乐意进行这次交谈，和斯内普——如果她能的话，是吧？”  
“目前来说，是的。但我宁愿想象，在某一时刻，哈利终究会不得不跟他说话。”  
“好极了。”哈利皱着眉头，“我不是在说你，只是，我觉得【可能有一天我生活的每个方面都会显得全然普通且单调乏味】这一期望也许并不那么荒谬。”  
赫敏笑了，“那就不是你了，哈利。而且我们在这里。现在，你是想要我一个人上去？还是……”  
“不，我必须去。你知道的。但还是谢谢你装作给了我一个选择。”  
“随时为你效劳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5]这个句子的另一种翻译，个人觉得这个更通顺：  
【操你妈的蛋。这孩子有八个月大了而他从来没费心去告诉我？他明知道我是一个孤儿，明知道没有属于我自己的孩子这件事困扰了我多久，明知道实际上他从最开始就从不曾真正喜欢过孩子，他明知道——好吧，也许就是因为他知道，什么时候他会离开？！他显然也同样知道这事儿甚至是有可能发生的，而他从来不费心去解释！混蛋！】


	4. Chapter Four

西弗勒斯看起来就像快死了。  
哈利不得不同意医生的评断——事实上，他曾见过他快死的模样，也曾见过他死去的模样。在纳吉尼那一口之后，他的命几乎是悬着吊回来的。而如果要说现在和那时候有什么区别的话，他看起来更糟了。他的皮肤仿佛蜡像般苍白——不是斯内普特有的苍白脸色，也不是地牢墙壁那种苍白，而是上了蜡一般的灰白色。他的头发枯黄，看上去脆弱不堪。他的眼眶凹陷，使得那本就巨大的鹰钩鼻显得更加突兀。

哈利艰难的咽了口水，看着那个男人，告诉自己也许这不过是因为他比那时老了十岁。又或许是因为他还经历了其他的什么困难，就比如，再显然不过了，生一个孩子。  
是的，没错，就像类似的一些原因。尽管这并不能解释一年多以前的他和现在的不同，他妈的。哈利走近了几步。

“西弗勒斯。”  
（开始的）一段时间里，房间里没有任何回音。而后，西弗勒斯的眼睛微微睁开了些。  
然后再次合上。“继续。”  
“继续，继续说我该说的，还是继续走，滚出去？”哈利觉得他实在办了件值得赞扬的事，他竟然没有焦躁——即使在对这情况的烦恼和对西弗勒斯身体状况的恐慌的双重打击下——这挑战可不简单。  
“选择你要的。你不总那么做么。”  
哈利叹了口气，“西弗勒斯，麻瓜政府给我寄了一封信。关于——”  
“他们显然那么做了。”西弗勒斯再度沉默了下来。久到哈利都（忍不住）想开口的时候，他继续说道，“那男人一定有魔法血统，”他说，“他本不该那么做，直到一切结束。”  
“什么？”  
“他比我预想的还要难以控制，一定是有……”西弗勒斯又一次停了下来，睁开他的眼睛，“他本不该能够联系你，直到以后。”  
“好极了！Fuck！你出走，怀着孕，顺带一提所有那段时间里我们讨论过我有多想要孩子，难道你就没想过提一下那他妈是可能的吗？你当然知道那是可能的。但你却不告诉我，然后……Fuck。现在，我要做什么？”  
“如果你是按计划被告知消息，你可能已经带着孩子离开了。我假设——虽然可能我错了——你会想带他回家。”  
“毫无疑问。但是你这混蛋，为什么你不去魔法界寻求帮助？”  
“我假设你已经，有万分之一的可能，施了一个无声咒？”  
“什么？不，只是混乱咒，但——”  
“也许你该补上，以防万一；尽管目前来说消除记忆并不困难，但假如有人打算偷听的更多……”

哈利叹了口气，在赫敏现有的工作下又施了个无声咒。她和罗恩正坐在狭小的三人席的等候区，在忽视咒的作用下假装翻阅上个暑假的杂志。“好了。为什么？”  
“这是种罕见的并发症。魔法对此毫无帮助。”  
“哦，所以你调查来了？你住进了这家努勒维特的魔法医院，然后？”  
西弗勒斯冷笑着扯动嘴角，“努勒维特没有魔法医院。这里麻瓜的人口很小，巫师更是稀少的可怜。  
“是的，赫敏说过。”  
“她当然说过。她依然是那个万事通。但既然她告诉你了，你还问什么？”  
“我是在讽刺。我很确信你（比我）更熟悉这个。另外，从够早之前你就能轻易的看透我，过去的许多年里同样如此——除了刚过去的这个。我可不认为你的理解能力突然出了问题。”  
“精确。”西弗勒斯翻卷了唇，“但在离开之前，我确实翻过了英国巫师图书馆中现有的所有文献。”  
“你……等等。你明知你患了病，还怀着孕，却还是走了。”哈利双手紧握成拳，努力不让自己咆哮出来，但显然，他失败了。“而你依然不告诉我？还和我离了婚？哇哦，你一定相当恨我。你现在还在恨我？不然在那种情况下，你究竟为什么想要把你的孩子留给我？”

“他不仅仅是我的孩子；他同样是你的。无论在我人生中我可能做过其他的什么，如果没有充分的理由，绝对的不公正很少会成为我行事的方式——你不可能没有意识到这一点。”  
“对极了；但当你那么做的时候，那通常都是针对我的，所以这说明不了什么。”  
“你该克制你的咆哮。尽管加了魔咒，如果你触动了其中一个警铃的话，还是有人会来的。我猜你不是经允许后出现在这儿的。”他向旁边瞥去，看着机器安静的记录着他的心率和其他的什么东西。  
“没错。所以，你想做什么？你想要我带走那个孩子——他有名字吗？事务所的人没说过。”  
“他有个名字，当然也算是没有；我没给过他名字。更确切地说，他没有全名——麻瓜们总是觉得巫师的名字很古怪。”  
“你宁肯把我的孩子独自留给一个陌生的家伙也不愿意亲自打个电话给我，甚至你都没有告诉那家伙孩子的名字？上帝啊，西弗！你到底想从我这里得到什么？我——算了。”哈利停下话头，在房间里来回踱步。然后在继续开口之前，他把自己摔进室内唯一的塑料椅上，安静的坐了会儿，“瞧，我们之间很复杂，但我没想过你会想要离开我。然后你离开了，而我一直努力着去面对这一事实，现在我（终于）办到了。我确信你知道我的人生已经充满了荒谬的控制欲、愤愤不平或者精神上的反社会和英雄主义。哦不，闭嘴。我不是说你的人生美好的像是平安夜外加一串美味的牛里脊。我知道你很清楚。所以我猜我整个人比我设想的还要失败透顶。上帝啊，你只用告诉我你脑子都装了些什么，还有，你想要我给你送行吗？——趁我还在这里。”  
“给我送行？”   
“你知道的。你快死了，不过我猜这次马尔福不用非得做这件苦差事，所以大概还是有些不同。”  
西弗勒斯从鼻子里哼了声，像他总发出的仿佛是对轰隆噪声的微弱模仿一般的回应，“你在抱怨，还有什么？”  
“我想我有理由抱怨。妈的，我简直过了地狱般的一天。如果不是必要，我真宁愿让罗恩和赫敏呆在家里。”  
西弗勒斯叹了口气，“修好那个吧？”他指向显示器的方向。  
“它出了什么问题？”  
“没出问题，修好它，这样它就不会出任何问题了。我打算坐起来讨论这个，而那看起来很可能会引起骚动。”  
“那就别那么干。”  
“我要按我希望的去做；好像这点从没变成现实过。”  
哈利转着眼睛想了一会儿，然后拿着他的魔杖指向显示器，低声念了个稳定作用的咒语，“它被实现了。很长一段时间里几乎没什么是你想做却没做成的。所以，那都是废话，西弗。你知道的，我也是。”  
“停止那么叫我。好极了。你我的关系从来就没有不是这样的。（自认为）战争之后成熟了的男孩。你觉得这很公平？”  
“公平。你在敷衍我，西弗。 ”重复这一昵称实在不是什么成熟的表现，但哈利认为自己已经过了短暂的青春期。

斯内普皱紧了眉，但还是坐了起来，挣扎着把他那瘦得不可思议的臀部挪到枕头的位置。上帝啊，他瘦了太多了。哈利差点就想起身去帮他，但还是忍住了——即使他心甘情愿那么做，这类举动基本只会得到拒绝，甚至在西弗勒斯仍处于被纳吉尼咬后的十个月康复期的早些时期也同样如此，并且他们之间的相处少得可怜——除了吃饭、睡觉，以及寻找新的让彼此共同高潮的方式。

好吧，并非如此，大部分时候那都是新的充满创造性的让哈利高潮的方式；他还是个青年，而西弗勒斯已经年近四十了。  
之后他参与了相应的培训，再之后以实习医师的身份进入到这一领域。而在他受训期间，他们经历的每一次休息都交替充斥着做爱和争执——后者涵盖了从“哈利的作为是否经过他的同意”到“他们该去哪儿度假”再到“哈利在公开场合表达对他的好感是否合宜”等一系列内容。  
在所有的那段时间里，西弗勒斯从没学会得体地接受他人的帮助，而看起来这点不可能有所改变。

有那么几秒，哈利坐姿不变地，沉默地看着对方艰难地挪到目的地，然后坐下，气喘吁吁，脸色通红。  
“不管怎样，你他妈究竟出了什么事？”  
“就像我说的，这是种罕见的并发症。一种败血症”   
“什么的并发症？”  
“怀孕。”  
“并且你早就知道了。”  
“我觉得不太舒服，所以就去看了医疗师。”  
哈利点了点头。“好极了。是哪种类型的败血症，又是他妈的为什么你连告诉都不肯告诉我。我是说，如果没别的问题，我们可以——”  
“因为我不想那么做。”  
“喔。Well，所以除这之外的每件事都是你想做的，对吗？”  
“不，但我本该死过一次。不止一次，如果我够坦诚的话。”  
“所以这次你想按自己的主张处理它，（即使）那意味着孤独、痛苦并且远离家乡。当然如此。”  
西弗勒斯皱紧了眉。“我没想这么说。”  
“哦？你想怎么说？”  
“是啊，斯内普，你想怎么说？”罗恩在门口问道。赫敏就站在他身后，看着他把门从刚好掩上推至半开。罗恩走进来，双手环胸；哈利冲他虚弱地笑了笑。罗恩一向长得很高大，但这些天他（似是）更加健壮了些；他可能甚至没有意识到自己正扮演着一个凶恶傲罗的角色。这并不是说他会给西弗勒斯留下深刻的印象，鉴于他曾有过多名更为可怖的共事者，但找回原先的自己对罗恩不啻为一件好事。这两年里他们从没有过机会像一个小队那样合作了。  
赫敏差不多是罗恩一半的身形，她的头顶甚至只到他的腋下，但老实说，哈利觉得她才是他们中最恐怖的一个。她同样交叠起了手臂。

他们听了多久了？

两人合上了门。  
西弗勒斯扬起眉。 “真是令人惊恐的情况，不是吗？你们有把隆巴顿和洛夫古德也带来吗？”没有人回答，于是他叹了口气。“我想说的就是这个：我知道失去一个人是什么感觉——”  
“我们中的所有人都经历过类似的事情。”赫敏平静地说。  
“是的。但当死亡缓慢降临你们却无能为力的时候，那感觉并不舒服。哈利不需要经历那个。”  
“哈利，”哈利说道，“也许他很乐意为此做些什么。[6]”  
“哈利，”西弗勒斯回应道，“为了治好那种无药可治的病，大概会让自己陷入疯狂，而那只会增加提早中风死亡的可能性。”

“有趣的假设。”哈利用手抹了把脸，过了会儿才说道。“好吧。我不会试着去治任何你不想治好的东西。显然，这样对我们每个人都好得多。现在。告诉赫敏所有有关你的败血症的事，然后看看她知道的哪些神秘信息可能与这有关。”他看向她。“而你，如果你什么也不知道，也不用有负罪感。只是，如果随便哪个人都可能去读1973年某本报刊上的一些该死的关于蜥蜴对某种大山猫过敏的内容、甚至知道其联系……好吧。那么我们就会知道什么是什么并能选择不去治疗任何问题了。我不是在怄气。”

西弗勒斯又用鼻息冷哼了声，喘口气道。“正如我刚才跟哈利说到的，这是种极为少见的因男性怀孕而导致的并发症，而它基本上，最终都会致命。”  
“一切东西最终都是致命的，而老年时大约一半的死亡方式都至少包含一个不怎么愉快的因素，”赫敏说着，边变出一把椅子——一把显然比哈利正坐着的要舒服得多的椅子，然后坐了上去，身体前倾。“这情况有它的名称吗？”

三分钟后，当哈利断定他对他们正谈论的事情该死的一无所知的时候，他和罗恩去找了杯咖啡喝。按照英国时间，现在已经不早了，让西弗勒斯解释一些他不想解释的东西总会是个挑战——哪怕在最好的情况下。

“你在开玩笑。”哈利把自己变出的大衣的衣领向上翻了翻，包住自己的耳朵，然后盯着地面，“他可不是那样一个大笨蛋。”  
“但他就是。这情况没有在麻瓜文献里出现是因为这种情形不可能发生在一个麻瓜男人身上。它同样没出现在魔法文献里是因为这情形太过稀有导致他们无法理解。当然，无论如何它在男性身上的作用原理会有不同——对女性而言，这整个问题趋向于只会影响到胎儿，并会在随后的妊娠期间制造麻烦。”  
“但女巫——”  
“这不是问题。因为魔法接生方法的出现，这类问题已经不存在了。”赫敏耸了耸肩。“这不是第一次出现这种情形，所以我想它在另一方面也同样如此——可能哑炮们会患上这类病症，而在魔法界它完全是可治愈的；反而那些只在极少病例中见过它的麻瓜医生会觉得迷惑不解，”  
“所以为什么你会知道，但圣芒戈的医生们却不？”  
“我估计魔法界可没多少出自麻瓜家庭并熟知麻瓜状况的医务研究人员，这就够了。这种特殊的问题才只被知晓了，我不知道，十多年？总之并不是段长得可怕的时间。我想可能就在我出生前后的那段时间，他们才首次开始了解如何去治疗这问题。”  
“好吧。魔法界的一切都有些落后，不是吗？”  
“只是一点。他说过他们能够马上诊断出这个问题，然而再一次地，毫无成效。”  
“但他自己是个混血。你觉得……”哈利的声音逐渐弱了下去。“当然，他母亲是个纯血，因此这病不可能在母方出现，而我猜通常男人在这些事上都不怎么关注，所以即使他的家庭背景有着这样一个问题，也不曾发生过。”  
“精确。”赫敏曲起膝盖。“有趣的是，如果所有的这些发生在明年，可能它会成为圣芒戈已知的病症。”  
哈利皱眉，“什么？”  
“好吧，乔治和我正商量要成建一个家庭。而鉴于我的血液是阴性的，我问过我的医疗师这问题。这就是为什么我知道它不是个针对女巫的问题，真是个相当惊人的巧合。”  
“啊哈，几小时之前我还刚想着我的人生中需要更多的巧合。”  
罗恩前倾着身体，环视哈利和赫敏。“所以，这是可治疗的，然后。”  
“也许。我是说，我改动了图表和那个护士的记忆，她们会尝试着像对待一个遭受过母系排斥的婴儿那样对待他——不，她们不知道自己在干什么。所有的一切看起来就像是她们仍在试着治愈一类奇怪的自身免疫性疾病。从学术上说，那的确是这类疾病没错。不过我想他同样有很多其他器官受损。（即使）在父方正当壮年的情况下，男性怀孕也很艰难，更何况西弗勒斯已经，多大，五十了？”  
“四十八，”哈利说。“你觉得他们能治好他么？”  
“也许。”  
“很好，”哈利说，“所以现在，我们可以回家然后把他留在他美好、有序、波特-滚蛋的生活里了？如果我真的确实不用在每个该死的日子里都被提醒起他的话，我想我还是能忍受的。”  
“当然还有。现在我们要回到那个我恨不得能跟献头羊一样简单的部分去了，没错吧？”  
赫敏轻笑了出来。“在巫师界的情况中，这病对父方的影响会在早期就出现——鉴于身体内先天的提供营养的系统的缺失，血液的更替会变得极为不同…这说起来有些复杂，我能大概给你描述一下——如果你真想知道的话；简而言之，可能在怀孕初期的那几天，这病就会开始对精神和情绪造成一定影响。”  
“所以这都是相关的，怎么个关联法？”  
“对西弗勒斯而言，所有的问题都在于他的年龄以及长期不安定的生活。”  
哈利长久地看着赫敏。“又来了，这是怎么——”  
“这就是他离开的原因。他知道它，用脑子想就知道，并且一直都知道，虽然我认为他是觉得告诉你那病有些太过难堪。他让自己确信他的离开是为了某些无私的原因，因为相信这一念头会让他觉得好受很多，从某种意义上来说事实可能确是如此。他确实想要保护你。但他依旧觉得你在他面前的表现糟糕透顶，尽管他同样知道那是他挑起的争端。他记得是他挑起的它们，为了能按他意愿的离开；但他也记得安宁感对他有多么重要，因为不那么做你将会把他扔出门去——不，我知道你不会做任何类似的事情，但是对他来说，这非常清楚。而他无法忍受这个。”  
“他告诉了你所有的这些？”罗恩插进话。“那他一定比看起来的还要更糟糕。”  
“我可能偷拿了乔治正研究出的一些对此特别有用的东西[7]。”赫敏含糊地说。  
哈利眨了眨眼。“道德观！”  
“只是为了帮他克服受到的阻力！”她的脸微微泛红。“瞧，它会让他变得更糟糕吗？也许不会，不是吗？自从你说了它可能对西弗勒斯有用之后，我就知道我不能让他放弃任何事情，就像当它是种彻底麻瓜性质的疾病时我可能做的那样，不对吗？虽然，如果这药没有把他从危险边缘拉回来的话，那实际上他就有了个正当的机会来当场杀了我了，等他下次见到我的时候。”  
哈利呻吟道。“噢，那真是太他妈完美了。那什么，说真的，你真想那么做？”  
赫敏朝远方看了一会儿。“我认为那个婴儿应该尽快被带到巫师界的监护所去，但鉴于你和西弗勒斯需要一段时间去解决私人问题。我正在想我跟罗恩可以带他回家——我是说那个婴儿；他可以跟着我们中的任何一个，你觉得哪个主意西弗勒斯可能会不那么厌恶——”  
“也许是我们，”罗恩说，“毕竟我们那有一群孩子——我是说，我们自己有一个孩子，然后加上侄子或是堂兄妹之类的——当然达芙的孩子是最重要的[8]。另外，如果他对你发火……”  
“我也有同样的想法。至于哈利，你可以呆在这儿直到他能下地行走。然后解决你们间的问题，或者至少看看有没康复的可能。”  
“所以，你是在替我规划我的人生？”  
“不，否则我就已经去领回婴儿然后给你留一张便条离开了。”  
哈利叹了口气。“留给你自己吧。永远别觉得你人生中的任何事情都不可能更加奇特了。这只是在碰运气。另外，如果你很想保留对结果的控制权，那就永远别让赫敏掺和进来。”  
罗恩从鼻子里哼了声。“伙计，如果你在十二岁半那会儿的时候没有想到那两个结论，我想现在的你已经没法挽回这个了。所以，我该开始通知达芙妮了吗？”  
哈利保持着手插进口袋的姿势，耸了耸肩。“赫敏，你真觉得有哪怕万分之一的可能、我们能解决这件事吗？最迟的情况，我是说，在孩子去霍格沃茨之前我们能解决吗？”  
“如果我觉得没有希望，我就不会鼓励你留下来。当然，治疗不起作用也是有可能的。但是有什么理由能让它不（起作用呢）[9]——正如我说的，在大体上我做过一些初步的阅读，尽管因为那都是理论知识而没有实际病例的缘故，我可能会轻易错过一些重要的东西。噢，我告诉过她们一旦这药使他的病情加重，就即刻停止治疗。我的意思是，我有把魔法因素考虑进去。而且在他个人的基础上我已经做了一些工作，好让它能更加促进他的健康及情绪的稳定。”

罗恩晃了晃脑袋。“所以基本上，在我们离开不列颠之前，你就通过一丁点儿线索看出了端倪，然后在过去的两小时内你就创造并施展了一个量身定做的复杂咒语，还没有触发任何当地反魔法系统。我能再说一遍不？难怪乔治稀罕你[10]。”  
“她很适合他，不是吗？”  
“我就在这呢！”  
“我知道。”哈利咧嘴笑了起来，为这笑容的纯粹而感到有些奇怪。“说到乔治……”  
“什么？”  
“他说他的练习方向是在你不告诉他的前提下，从你口中套出话来？”  
赫敏羞红了脸。“嗯。”  
“是吗，我正想说，别因为我的缘故让你们的人生少了乐趣，考虑到所有发生的一切。罗恩，去联系你的妻子吧。赫敏，你和我得去领回那个孩子，在事情变得太迟之前。你有看护所的文书吗？”

她站在那儿，拍了拍她的口袋。“在这儿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [6] might have liked to make that call for himself;  
不太确定  
[7]联系上下文，应该是赫敏偷偷的拿了乔治研发出的什么小玩意？  
[8] We already have kids around—I mean, just the one of our own, but with nephews and cousins and all—and Daph's one of his in the first place. Plus if he's pissed off at you…  
不知道怎么翻出罗恩的意思，但此处应该是想表达“他们生过孩子所以对婴儿的照顾有一定了解”的意思。  
[9] There's no good reason for it not to—  
虽然知道是啥意思但还是翻译不顺……OTZ  
[10] it's no wonder George finds you appealing  
【难怪乔治觉得你挺萌的】


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：肉渣，感觉没有翻译出那种感觉，请尽量脑补OTZ

哈利看着他桌上标识有序的羊皮纸和那成堆的卷轴。  
在领回那个孩子之后，哈利才突然想起他们必须再回西弗勒斯那里去询问孩子的名字。这次返程终导致了一场极为精简的谈话，从而使“赫敏猜测的正确性”得以证实——尽管不完全正确。西弗勒斯有些怅然，却也不再像过去那样对自己最后的时日放任自由。所有的问题都已完全摊开，情况终于开始好转。  
另外，他（西弗勒斯）对赫敏大发雷霆，不过哈利估计到最后——假设赫敏的方案见效的话——他一定会原谅她的，毕竟活着大概还是比死了好些的；在那个时候，赫敏的话多少提醒到了他。  
哈利倒是毫发无损，尽管有很大的几率是因为他平时只有在想起来的时候才会放下防护咒语，而他当时没想起来。而且西弗勒斯虚弱得令人难以置信，更别说在调整自己身体这点上，他同样做的极为糟糕。

他先带着婴儿Ellery一道回了伦敦，把他暂时留在罗恩、达芙妮（以及安德鲁）那里，在极大限度上避免认错这个可怜孩子的可能。之后他又花了近两天时间照看他，进而在极短的时间内发觉这个孩子是如此完美。  
但是，鉴于哈利与婴儿相处的经验少的可怜——除了很久之前偶然与泰迪处过的那个下午之外——而与有着黑色头发（一绺发丝在额前翘起）和满是疑惑与好奇的绿色眼睛的婴儿相处的经验更是毫无半分，所以他还有很多基础知识需要恶补。

达芙妮在今早接走了他，于是哈利走进办公室，好保证在他离开的那段时间内能够一切如常；他按照日程表逐个完成了工作，又将近期预计会出现的问题一并解决——这些事情比他预测地花了更多时间。

就在他刚打算出去的时候，感应器嗡嗡地响了起来。他短暂地考虑了会儿要不要放任不管，然后继续出门直奔回伊卡卢伊特，但最终他还是按下了按钮。“喂？”  
“噢，还好联系上了。”赫敏的声音听起来气喘吁吁的。  
“为什么这么说？出了什么问题？”  
“什么？不，我只是想确认一切都——停下！”  
“停下什么？”  
“什么都没有。显然乔治在承诺上没能做到。”  
“波特，告诉她你很好这样我就可以从她口中套出剩下的内容了”，乔治的声音传了过来。  
“告诉你丈夫，”哈利说，“告诉他我正要出门，所以他只要再穿着裤子十秒钟就够了。跟他说一切都好，另外我欠他一次，关于，你怎么说的？特别有用的小玩意儿？”  
“那是他仍在研究中的东西，”她笑着说，“但不管怎样，我只想说，祝你好运。”  
“你会去帮助罗恩和达芙妮然后——”  
“然后给他看你俩的一堆照片，是的。还要用上夸张的字眼。他估计已经习惯了。如果疗程超过了一周，你就联系我，我们会想出解决办法的。现在，去吧。如果你连乔治的滑稽鬼脸秀都不想再看一眼的话，那你一定迫不及待了。

哈利笑着挂断了通讯，抓起斗篷冲向了飞路网。两分钟后他再次出了罗恩家的后门，斗篷被牢系在身上，皮箱被缩小，口袋里则放着扫帚。  
接着他被门钥匙带到了之前抵达的那片伊卡卢伊特郊外的空旷土地上。他用魔杖敲了敲头，好让自己清醒过来，而后飞向了镇中。

此刻的医院静悄悄的。他离开伦敦的时候差不多中午，所以这边才刚七点左右，除了护士，医院里一个人也没有。他溜进西弗勒斯的病房，坐在床的一边。  
“消声咒？”西弗勒斯沉声道。  
“施了。”

“格兰杰女士呢？”  
“别那么叫她，她没在这儿。”  
“我知道，但如果我说的是韦斯莱夫人，那我就得解释（是哪一位）了。”  
“你听起来好多了。”  
“我觉得好些了。”西弗勒斯终究还是睁开了眼睛，“你回来做什么？”  
“你知道我从没有提交过离婚申请吗？报社发现了这件事并对此诸多猜测，但那些全是废话，我只不过懒得让他们假装关心事实真相罢了。”  
“为什么不？我离开你跑去了加拿大，（我们之间）超过一年没有交流。”西弗勒斯皱眉。  
“但那时你只是受激素和败血症的影响，以及如果赫敏可信的话，还带着一些严重的自我否定。”  
“我没有否定我自己，波特，我否定的是你。”  
“你习惯叫我哈利，只有在你生气、沉思一些需要动脑子解决的问题、或者是在作某些努力让我屈膝的时候，你才不会那么叫我。所以，现在是哪个？”  
“我们还是回到最初的问题吧。”  
“哦？”  
“你带着你那个万事通好友打算到我这儿来探口风，我说得对吗？。”  
“我甚至都不知道她有这样的计划。我们几乎没有事先协商的机会。”  
“看起来可真是个相当协调的合作进攻。”  
“老实说，并不是。我中午时分收到了信，几小时之后我就在这儿了。”  
“我明白了。我还想过（你们的）计划一定是先找你软化我，再用主炮进攻。结果大不相同。”  
“当然不。还有大炮？你也在读麻瓜军事史吗？”哈利咧嘴一笑，“让我猜猜。谁的事业生涯？哈德逊[11]？等等，还有谁也勘探了加拿大？比如，卡蒂埃[12]或某个谁？”  
“很好。没错，我是阅读了很多东西，在空闲的时候。”  
“你有很多闲时间，不是吗？”  
“有段时间里除了空闲我什么都没有。在等待婴儿出生的期间，我简直无所事事。”  
“好吧。你没有跟我提过孩子的出生，所以我也没能做出任何像是按摩你的脚或者给你带香蕉和凤尾鱼之类的疯狂举动。”  
西弗勒斯叹了口气，“看起来我在那时做了个明智的选择。你确定没带着格兰杰来向我套话？”  
“没有。坦率地说，你病得和那个孤儿福利院的人说的一样重，我们想过我可能需要用摄魂取念来试着弄清楚他妈的都发生了什么。”  
“你不会。”  
“是不想。无论如何，我的办法有限，你懂？”  
“也许你已经拜访过我家，找到了我留给你的那封信。”  
“什么信？”  
西弗勒斯转了下眼珠，“你在开玩笑？他告诉了你我有个孩子，那孩子是你的，告诉了你我病了，却那么巧隐瞒了最重要的——我给你留了封信，有关我财产的处置以及情况的始末——这一事实？”  
“Well，为什么在我刚到这的时候你没提过？哪怕在我回来找你问他的名字的时候？”  
“我有些情绪失控了。”  
“好吧。我也是。所以，是什么让你用回了波特称谓[13]？”  
“我说过，我那时很恼火。”  
“那么现在呢？你看起来可不像是在想什么需要动脑子解决的问题。”  
“正确。所以结论必定是在试图让你屈膝了。”  
哈利笑“你在别的事情上可不会比这积极了，对么？”  
“你可以问问尼古拉斯爵士；跪着可是一个绝佳的行刑姿势。”  
哈利笑得前翻后仰，“你的确好多了”  
他挪开西弗勒斯的一只脚，然后是另一只，把他的辅助器移到一边好让自己能够躺在他旁边。

“而你突然也不生气了。”  
“因为我现在知道你没真想离开。你给我留了个便条，还因为我没拿到它而生气了。”他的怒火消退地如此迅速，以至于哈利都有些惊诧于自己了。正如赫敏数次向他解释的那样，对于任何他觉得仿佛自己被抛下的事情，他总会找出相当充分的理由让自己自暴自弃，但是另一方面，他觉得这一情绪的缓解也同样轻易。  
当哈利滚动着又向斯内普靠近了点时，西弗勒斯微转过视线，以一种熟悉的姿势——哈利从没那么（清楚地）意识到自己对它的怀念——后仰了头，鼻息发出一声冷哼，随即手臂一伸，将他拉近了些。  
然而这一动作的效果最终因麻瓜软管及电线的交错而大打折扣，也引得西弗勒斯不断咒骂。哈利大笑着滚下床，躲进了角落——护士进来检查了。尽管对着麻瓜的眼睛施幻身咒是个不错的主意，但如果她去检查西弗勒斯的脉搏的话，就会上移挪动吊架[14]，然后就会有一个男子形状的堆块出现在那里。他是有办法处理这个问题，但那很耗时，而他实在不想把时间浪费在这上面，而且（那么做的话）他可能就得在渥太华的加拿大外交部被迫填写一式三份、印刷粗糙的政府文件了——也许还是法文的——那样情况就会变得棘手了。  
因此他闪到了一边。而作为消遣，他开始目不转睛地看着护士用挑逗似的动作检查西弗勒斯的生理指标。又过了一会儿，哈利冲着那个开始和西弗勒斯调情的护士做起鬼脸，直等到西弗勒斯翻卷了唇，他才停了动作。  
不用想也知道那护士必定将微笑的对象当作了自己，羞得满脸通红。  
哈利紧咬嘴唇，看着西弗勒斯遭受到护士更多的肢体骚扰；一直到护士终于走出门去准备西弗勒斯的早餐之前，哈利都只能耸着肩，做出“Sorry”的口型。  
等到门被彻底关上，西弗勒斯即刻交叉起双臂瞪着他。  
有那么一瞬间，哈利觉得他也许做的太过火了——但他克制不住自己。过了那么多年，西弗勒斯看起来却还是像五年前的那个男人一样。一样的虚弱，显然如此，可那时他知道自己能做什么。  
西弗勒斯看着他的眼神一如既往的熟悉，就如同那声“波特”，但他却不再为之愤恨。  
他不是很确定该如何在护理西弗勒斯的同时照顾好一个婴儿，要解决这一问题，他估计得花上几天时间。但看到西弗勒斯，他就觉得搞定所有的事情都是值得的。

西弗勒斯仍旧在看着他，哈利却从床底拖出了他的鞋，然后一耸肩，“我觉得我们应该回去你的地盘吃早餐，你觉得如何？”  
“我只希望卡洛琳不会太过愤怒——如果我在她带来我的燕麦粥之前就消失了的话。”  
“我想卡洛琳会因为过于困惑而来不及生气的，而且如果她回来时发现我在这儿的话，她一定会更加震惊，对不？”  
“哈，你打算撤除魔法了？”  
“并不，但你知道的，幻身咒只有在麻瓜不知道或者不怀疑你的存在时才会起作用。当她看见你抓着我的头发把舌头伸进我嘴里的时候，我想只要她不是比外表来得更加愚蠢，就一定会起疑心的。”  
西弗勒斯颔首，“所以，你打算劫持我？”  
“我已经遵循了我认为合理的定义地球末日的方式，顺便一提是两次。所以，你的结论没错，前提是你协助我放松自己然后一起离开这儿。当然，我会带你幻影移形的。”  
“我厌恶那个。”  
“我知道。但我会给你补偿的。”  
西弗勒斯皱眉，“波特，”他开口，声音低沉，却并非是愤怒或者困惑，也同样称不上冷硬。“几天之前你就到了这里，一脸愤怒，满是抱怨与讽刺，然后你说可以杀了我。”  
“哦拜托，我只是指——”  
“不，听我说完。我知道你指的是什么，某种意义上来说我同样曾杀了阿不思。但那个提议还在。（你在这里）已经一周了，我知道你想说是我的态度决定了这一切，但老实说，你怎么能忘记了之前的那些？你的……不驯——哪怕在我离开之前，你是有那么一段安分的时期。就我所记得的，你总是抱怨我对你的侮辱，抱怨我太过计较，抱怨我拒绝成为你想要的那种人。”  
“是这样没错。”  
“那么，是什么让你改变了？”  
哈利顿了顿，“我发誓我会解释的。但在那之前，卡洛琳很快就会带着早餐回来了——除非她是这星球上效率最低的护士。我们能先离开吗？你现在看起来挺好，如果在家照顾你难以实现的话，我会把你送回来——你可以说是发着高烧走失了之类的。”  
西弗勒斯挑起眉，“你在回避话题？”  
“不完全是。”哈利耸肩，“也许有点，不过原因没那么复杂。我只是……在我回去之后，我发觉自己厌倦了不停地发火。”  
“所以你只是决定停下来，停止发怒。”  
“可能也没那么简单，只是暂时，我假装它是这样。我的意思是，我很受伤，我猜你现在还是对（我们间的）一切毫无信心，所以当所有整个的——无论它是什么——这整个的激素作用在你身上的时候，你才会选择来到这里。我已经明白了。坦率的说，我曾有过比这更愤怒的时刻，但最终也克服了。更何况，我们还有了一个孩子。”  
“所以你想要我回去只是因为那个孩子。你渴望有个孩子，而现在你有了一个儿子。”显然哈利的回答的确起了点作用，西弗勒斯的语调略微带了点兴致，而不再是干巴巴的。  
哈利摇了摇头，“我的确一直想有个孩子，但那和这件事无关。我的意思是，我其实从来不觉得自己可能有个孩子，但即使如此你和我还是结了婚并共同生活了很长时间。我确实觉得我们两个都在他身边的话，呃。好吧，一周前我对婴儿最需要什么没有任何确切想法，我也很奇怪为什么我对这件事的态度会那么坚决，但我的确觉得我们都在会更好，不过那也不是我提到他的原因。只是，他是所有这一切发生的源头，理论上来说算是他的错。不过你看着他。”  
“他不在这。”  
“是的，他在罗恩和达芙妮那里，安德鲁觉得他很迷人。他现在大多了，总是跑来跑去，饭量也很大。唔，我是说安德鲁，不是说孩子。重点是，我们可以看看两个人一起带孩子会有怎样的结果。然后万一我们觉得有必要生另一个孩子的话，我们就会知道要面对的问题和需要的东西了。就是这样，我没在生气，完全没有。”  
西弗勒斯从床的一旁下来，“我估计我们还有一分半的时间。你知道要去哪儿吗？”  
哈利笑了，“恩。虽然我不知道你具体住在哪儿，但我知道我们要幻影移形去哪里。在我收拾完你那少得可怜的衣服之后。”  
他迅速把单薄破旧的长袍变成厚的套衫，又从床上扯下被单变成裤子，把枕套变成普通而保暖的鞋子整齐地摆在西弗勒斯跟前。就在听见卡洛琳吹着口哨朝这边走近的同时，哈利把显示器从钩子上取了下来然后拉近西弗勒斯。  
他们在一个办公室后面现出身来——一周前哈利刚拜访过这里。他四下看了看，“还好吗？”  
“不能再好了。”

“往哪儿走？”  
“你真不知道我住哪里？”  
“我不知道，为什么这么问？”  
西弗勒斯哼了声，“我们就在离目的地两个街区的地方，只要走过这条小巷。”他走得很慢，好似身体僵硬了一般，风将他的脸颊吹得泛起红晕，而他笔直地站着。  
他可没有驼背的习惯，哈利提醒自己。

“什么？”  
“什么什么？”  
“你刚哼什么。”西弗勒斯打了个手势示意方向，两人向右转去。  
“抱歉。我只是注意到你站立的姿势。”  
“我没站在那里；我在走路。”  
“老顽固。”  
“这点没什么新奇的。”  
“我知道。我喜欢这个。”哈利咧嘴，而后指着他认定的那扇门——门上有一个真正的成年龙的龙爪制成的门环——挑起眉。  
西弗勒斯点了点头，“你怎么知道是这个？”  
“早在你允许我对它做任何事之前，它就已经深深震撼到我了。”  
西弗勒斯转了转眼珠，看着哈利用魔法打开了门，然后招呼他进去。当他们走过厨房时，他听见哈利小声嘀咕：“我刚是说，那扇门。”  
“我知道，不过看你如何收场着实令人愉悦，尽管我说不上来有多有趣。另外，我的确关注过龙爪，那段时间你一直在用手上的半稀有材料和查理做赌博。”  
哈利脚下不知被什么绊了一跤，他低头看去，“哇喔，你有……唔……很多玩偶。”  
“一个婴儿住在这里。住过这里，不过我想也许——”  
“哦是的，住过。在你和我们回家之后，我们会有很多很多的玩偶、数不清和手绘画[15]和书。”  
“别指望我的心会动摇[16]。”  
“说得好像你没给他读过那谁的书似的，那作者叫什么来着，亨利詹姆斯[17]还是什么名字。”  
“现在还不是时候。”  
哈利笑了起来，“但你可以把它们都放好，然后等到他三岁的时候念给他听。”  
“我从没期待过他三岁的时候我还活着。”西弗勒斯走远了些。  
哈利皱起眉，“靠，我忘了这个。好吧，不过你还是下指令把书收起来了。”  
西弗勒斯翻卷了唇，“也许。”  
他拿起一个信封，把它递给哈利。  
“我就是这么想的。”哈利舔了舔嘴唇，又把信封放了回去，“我不认为你会在这件事上扯谎。”  
“你该读一下。”  
“我会读的，”哈利走近几步，“不过在那之前，我想到至少还有六件事要先完成，在你需要休息之前——你肯定会需要休息的。”  
“比如？”  
“大部分的事情都跟触碰你有关。”  
“大部分？”  
“没错。剩下的其中一件事是喂你吃你喜欢的东西，噢闭嘴；首先，我是一个挺像样的厨师，而且我一个人独立生活了有一段时间；其次，我知道你会觉得那傻得不可思议，但我依稀记得有人在我患俄罗斯高热[18]的时候给我带了茶和烤面包。”  
“哈，我可不想看着你脱水而亡。”  
“和我刚想的一样，”哈利说道。  
他向着另一边一偏头，“来吧，厨房我们已经看过，客厅堆满了玩具，就剩下浴室和卧房——”  
“还有幼儿室。”  
“没错，我想我能从床上的小熊[19]看出这一点，如果你没在这里养成什么新习惯的话。你应该没吧？”  
“没什么？”  
“有了新的习惯，”哈利紧抿了下唇。也许他不该问这个问题，但（考虑到）他们确实分开了太久。“呃，我不是……算了。”  
“波特。你是想问我是不是有……”西弗勒斯顿了顿，再开口时声音失了镇定，“你是认真的？”  
哈利眼神闪烁，“什么？”  
“你是认真地想问我，在怀着孕居住在麻瓜堆里、或者生着病照看一个婴儿的时候，是不是还伺候着别的男人？你是被砸坏了脑子吗？”  
哈利皱了皱眉，“我并没真那么想。我只是觉着，嗯，我们分开了那么久，你一定有过那样的机会，呃……我不该问的。那不是什么……不管怎样表面上我们已经离婚了，所以在任何形式上那都不算是……我还是住嘴吧。”  
“我该把问题同样返还给你。要知道你有那些机会的可能性可大得多——”  
“只是机会，没有行动。我甚至无法告诉你我得躲避多少令人心惊胆战的妇女们——她们总试图帮我克服任何难关。我是指，那些女人、男人也许还有双胞胎（或是，其中一个，就为了情趣）的母亲们。我什么办法也没有。你笑什么？”  
西弗勒斯一脸嘲笑，隐约还带着些困扰。  
“多么不幸的人呐，要去努力阻止英囯的每一对双胞胎好让他们不把自己献身给你。”  
“是他们的母亲把他们扔过来的。那不好笑。如果你不信我，那就随便去看看好了——我倒真希望你那么做，不过没什么值得看的。顺便，我们的话题偏了，我更希望能把你的精力转移到其他地方上去。你尽可以嘲笑作为一个该死的单身汉所经受的煎熬，不过待会儿你就不会对他那么感兴趣了。”哈利摇了摇头，朝大厅外走去。  
右侧的房间显然是浴室，再走几步，他就在尽头的房间中看到了婴儿的摇床；这样一来就只剩下左手边的房间了。他打开门走了进去，随即转身确认西弗勒斯还跟在他后面。  
“单纯澄清一下，我说没有，真的，这几个月以来我没与任何人有过性关系——除了我自己。所以我想，如果你在担心有没有精力去……嗯，考虑到是第一次，我想那不会需要太长时间。现在来看看我们这是在哪儿。”  
“多么浪漫的事啊，”西弗勒斯说道，边合上了身后的门，“把我从医院里带出来，然后直接拉我上床，甚至连一个欢迎吻都没有。”  
哈利上挑了眉，“你说浪漫（的语气）太过敷衍，是在挑衅？料准我不敢亲吻你？”

没有给西弗勒斯回应的时间，哈利迅速上前，微抬起下巴。  
西弗勒斯并不是个过分高大的男人，哈利的身材却一直偏于瘦削，因此看到西弗勒斯竟因他的体重而蹒跚了几步时，哈利实在有些惊讶了。  
但他很快意识到发生了什么，赶在西弗勒斯后退的第一时间便抓住了他。  
再度尝试的时候哈利放缓了动作，温柔地将唇贴上西弗勒斯的，然后进一步压了上去。眼镜在鼻梁上倾斜，镜片泛起雾珠。  
他并没有刻意加深这个吻——也许西弗勒斯那么做了——突然间他们开始向后倒退，直至背与门板相贴。  
门的支撑让西弗勒斯得以放松了下来，不再需要努力保持站立的姿势。哈利又将他拉了回来，“如果我推得太用力了，你得告诉我，懂吗？”  
“别想。”西弗勒斯回道。他收拾了下自己，然后在哈利惊讶的目光中，推着让哈利一屁股坐到了床上。  
“嗯，别太用力，然后……”看着西弗勒斯紧跟他之后坐了下来，哈利咕哝了几句。  
床很坚固，就像西弗勒斯总是希望的那样，然而哈利更赞叹于发颤的手指在他的纽扣上摸索的感觉，直到那些纽扣被他尽数崩开滚落一地，他俯下身，再次缓慢、彻底地亲吻西弗勒斯。

变形术作用下的衣服迅速融解，西弗勒斯浑身赤裸地躺在他的手下。他用手掌抚摸着苍白的胸膛，看着毛发在手下变得平坦然后又重新翻卷起来，体会那趁他不在时逐渐变得松软的肌肤的触感。他顿了顿，心想如果他能让西弗勒斯回来，就可以继续感受这些错过的风景了。  
“我以为你已经等不及了。”西弗勒斯说道。  
“是的，我迫不及待。”哈利的手沿着臀部的曲线抚摸，直到狭窄的入口再次变得松软。他俯下身，在锁骨下印下一个吻，然后顺着胸膛的曲线一路亲吻了下去。  
西弗勒斯呻吟着，拱起背部，挺起肚子好让哈利的手能来回逡巡。“那就别等了。”  
哈利摇了摇头，“我可不想让你的身体变得更糟。按我说，这种事情慢或者快都差不多。”  
“也许（快的）更好。”西弗勒斯向上挺起腰。  
哈利向下朝着西弗勒斯两腿间的部位吻去，然后在中途短暂地停滞了——他的手指抚过一道新的疤痕，他即刻便意识到这正是Ellery的出生所导致的。  
“或许。”哈利抬起手，花了不少时间才将衣服解去，随手将它们扔到了房间或是前院里的某个地方，然后在对方稀疏的发间亲吻——有几缕头发已经变得灰白，但其余的还是黑色的——直到他察觉到西弗勒斯的阴茎逐渐变得坚挺。“现在是谁急不可耐了？”  
“好吧是我。”西弗勒斯将手伸进哈利的头发，在哈利把他的龟头吸进嘴里的时候忍不住攥紧并呻吟了起来。哈利把自己的阴茎放在西弗勒斯的腿间，随着对方的震动而摩擦着。[20]

漫长的时间过去。  
“哈利？”  
他抬眼，放慢了舌头上的动作，“嗯？”  
“你的意思是，你更情愿自己照顾我？”  
哈利转了下眼睛，牙齿轻轻划过龟头的顶端，“当然。我已经在做了。”  
西弗勒斯又一次叫了出来。“告诉我。”  
在一次释放之后，哈利松开了口中的阴茎，伸手擦了擦下巴，然后挪上前去，“我想照顾你。就像这样，还有其他所有的事情。”  
“像是一对老夫老妻那样？”  
“差不多。”  
西弗勒斯拉过他再次递上了一个吻，一条腿环绕上哈利的大腿，紧紧交缠，“好极了。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11]哈德逊：应该是指英囯探险家亨利 哈德逊（Henry Hudson），其功绩在于成功探勘了加拿大的部分地区。http://baike.baidu.com/view/4377991.htm  
[12]卡蒂埃：Cartier, Jacques(1491,法囯) 法囯水手和探险家。他探勘了北美洲沿海一带和圣劳伦斯河，但没有达到预期的结果，但确实为fǎ囯后来占有加拿大奠定了基础。  
[13]波特称谓：指之前被SS转移的话题，关于SS不叫HP哈利的原因  
[14]吊架：原文是the jig，不知道是啥OTZ  
[15]手绘画：finger-paints，应该是指手指沾上颜料涂抹作成的画？  
[16]原文：Be still my heart 不知道怎么翻比较好。  
[17]亨利 詹姆斯：Henry James，英囯以及美囯的作家。详见度酿百科：  
http://baike.baidu.com/view/302821.htm  
[18] 俄罗斯高热: Russian fever thing.  
[19]原文是the bars，但联系上下文感觉应该是the bears。  
[20]和原文可能有出入。


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 搬完！教授节日快乐！  
警告：本章有描述哈利怀孕！！！

哈利皱眉向下扫了一眼，手臂曲起在起伏的胸前。  
随着压在胸口上方的胃以每小时几英里的速度涨大，他的呼吸越发急促起来。这状态有些说不通，毕竟以这样的速率来算的话，那么在剩下的74天（这不是说他在数着）里，仅在截止日的一周前那总重量就能赶上一头中型大象了。  
（如果是在平时）能够有机会直面那个固执不变的噪音恼人的通讯盒里的怒容[21]，他一定会满心愉悦；但此时他正在休假中，他可不想为了这个机会而舍弃几个月的时间。

“需要足底按摩[22]吗？”西弗勒斯站在门口问道。  
哈利的眉毛皱的更紧了，“你一个人是他妈的怎么办到的？尤其一想到我本来甚至没必要去忍受这该死的东西。现在它变得又大又畸形还有些发养。”  
“移动下贵臀。”  
“办不到，身体太重了。”

西弗勒斯挑眉，挥动魔杖把哈利从床面上飘起几英寸，再远远移到左边的位置，使得自己能够横躺在哈利旁边的枕头上。“这就是你的好主意。”  
“别嘲笑一个傻瓜。”  
“很快就会结束了。”  
“七十四天。”  
西弗勒斯耸了下肩，“我想脚底按摩这事可以再等等了。”  
“那都是你的错。”  
“想想这事儿是怎么发生的？我记得这个计划是你在湛蓝的天空下自告奋勇提出的。”  
“没错，但有你这个先例摆在眼前，我怎么可能会不渴望更多（的孩子）？”  
“你觉得你会喜欢变成一个唠叨的青年，肾脏开始爆发数不清的抗议，最后在愤怒的驱使下逃到北极的荒野中去的样子吗？”  
“并不是，我只是想着如果我让你再去一次那里[23]的话，你可能会杀了我——现在轮到我，这才比较公平——而且Ellery很完美，所以我打算让我们俩的世界变得更好些。但我没料到它会每时每刻都在痒，还不停胀大，还对薄荷过敏，甚至还需要服用朝鲜蓟[24]每天两次以上。”  
“（朝鲜蓟）已经在煮了。”  
“哦上帝啊，爱死你了。”  
西弗勒斯把手放在哈利肿胀的腹部上感受婴儿的踢动，随即点了点头——仿佛这样就已达成了某种沟通似地。  
“在此期间，我会帮你按摩的，当然其他地方也是。你那过分活跃的儿子已经安静地小憩去了，我发觉在接下来的半小时里竟有些无事可做。另外，从那活儿的状态来看，渴望关照的可不只是你的脚。”  
哈利低头向着龟头顶端看去，却因为腹部的凸起而几乎见不分明。“我猜它能多少帮我转移一会儿注意力。”  
“希望如此。在这个下午茶的时间赤裸地躺在床上，我不太确定你这么做是想招来什么后果。”  
“我需要打个盹儿，在罗恩和赫敏带着额外的精力旺盛的食客抵达之前。”  
“哈，很好。我接下去要做的事情一定有助于你的睡眠。我会从这里开始——”  
“那很痒！”  
西弗勒斯低声笑着，手下却按的更用力了。  
哈利逐渐停止了抱怨。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21]应该是指赫敏  
[22]Foot rub：感觉应该是指按摩。  
[23]那里应该指的是产房之类的  
[24] 朝鲜蓟：[详见度娘百科](http://baike.baidu.com/view/145986.htm)：朝鲜蓟花蕾的总苞片及花托可作为蔬菜来食用，根部可作为药物，有增强肝脏机能及利尿作用。


End file.
